


Kissed by Fire

by Linger1536



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: “Who was she?” Sansa asks one cold night when they are seated close to each other on a log with the wind howling around them as they watch the flames in the fire dance.The silence between them is thick as Jon watches the flames twist and flicker, shimmering in different shades of red, orange and gold... kissed by fire. "Ygritte. Her name was Ygritte."





	Kissed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones!
> 
> A reader asked me if I could write a scene for my story Ghosts where Jon and Sansa discuss Ygritte, I already have them doing so in Ghosts but they do not go into as much detail in it as they do in this. This scene here was originally how the one in Ghosts was supposed to play out which is why some parts are very similar if not identical, but I then decided not to use it because I felt that it took place too early on in the story and I wanted to change a few things but after the Guest's message I figured I could post it as a stand alone.  
> I hope you like it!

"Who was she?" Sansa asks one cold night when they are seated close to each other on a log with the wind howling around them as they watch the flames in the fire dance.

The silence between them is thick as Jon watches the flames twist and flicker, shimmering in different shades of red, orange and gold...  _kissed by fire._ "Ygritte. Her name was Ygritte."

Sansa follows his gaze. "What was she like?" She has heard whispers about her, whispers of a Wildling girl that had stolen his heart, which were then followed by a heartbreaking tale, but when she had inquired about it no one had offered any information.

Jon keeps gazing intently into the fire as he ponders the question. "Beautiful," he says and she had been, but that's not how he means it. Her bravery, her determination, everything about her had made her beautiful.

Sansa nods and does not expect him to say anything else but the small chuckle that escapes him has her turning her head towards him with curiosity.

"She was funny as well," Jon says, shaking his head fondly.

He turns his head to look at her and Sansa gives him an encouraging smile but his own fades as his eyes fall onto her hair which shimmers in the firelight. "And brave... and I loved her."

The fire sizzles as a log cracks in the middle with a loud pop.

"What happened to her?"

Jon leans down, his gloved hand closes around a discarded stick in the snow by their feet. "She was part of the group that attacked Castle Black." He pokes the stick into the fire, watching the flames begin to lick their way up it. "She died."

Sansa parts her chapped lips and her breath leaves her in a cloud of smoke. "I'm sorry."

Jon lifts the stick away from the fire, holding it close to his face, twisting and turning it as he watches the tiny flame flicker at the end of it. "I betrayed her," the words leaves him in such a faint whisper that Sansa is not certain if she has heard him correctly. "She trusted me," he continues, lips curling with disgust, "and I left her... I left her for the Night's Watch, for my  _brothers_."

Jon's free hand slips onto his right thigh, rubbing against the scar hidden beneath his clothes. "I betrayed her," he whispers brokenly, turning to look at Sansa with dark eyes filled with such pain that all she wants to do is reach out and take him in her arms, "for men that murdered me."

Sansa shifts her weight on the log, turning so that she is facing him before taking the hand on his thigh in hers. "Jon," she says in a gentle voice faint as a whisper, "it was not your fault. You didn't know. You didn't know."

Jon's dark waves falls around his face as he shakes his head. "She wouldn't have died if we had just stayed there."

Sansa does not ask where  _there_  is, some things are not meant for others to know. "I didn't know her," she says instead, blue eyes shining with sympathy, "but to me it sounds like no matter what you would have done she would still have been at Castle Black even if you had stood beside her." Her thumb ghosts along his. "And the outcome may still have been the same."

The reflection of the fire dance in Jon's dark eyes as he whispers in a raspy voice. "I could have protected her... I could have-"

"No one can protect anyone," it slips out past her lips more bitterly than Sansa had intended for it to, and Jon turns his face staring at her with sad eyes but this time the sadness is not for a lover long gone.

The flame on Jon's stick goes out with a silent flicker but they both catch it, turning their attention to it. Jon stares at at the charred end of it, seemingly lost in thought before Sansa's voice brings him out of it.

"You are lucky," she says which has him staring at her confused. "To have had her," she clarifies. "It is better to have loved someone than to have not loved anyone at all."

He bows his head. "I suppose," he replies as his head swims with the words she's uttered and what they truly mean.

"I think I shall retire," she says, getting onto her feet but Jon's hand closes around hers, preventing her from leaving.

His gloved thumb strokes over her leather covered hand, Sansa can barely feel the feather light touch. "Goodnight, Sansa."

"Goodnight, Jon."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know what you thought!  
> And please feel free to check out my other Jon/Sansa story Ghosts:)


End file.
